


On Wounded Wings (中文版)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>想象角色A和B都是飞龙，A体型庞大，脾气暴躁，面对别的同类时他们常常表现得很霸道，而B则冷静得多，有泛着冷光的鳞片和漂亮的羽翼。他们是该地极高贵又罕见的种群。当AB首次相遇，A颇为强势，但是被B的美丽所吸引，转而向其求偶。经过一翻交流，B屈服于A的攻势下，愉快地与A结为伴侣。<br/>扩展：C是另一只被B吸引的飞龙。AC相争，结果为1、A将C驱离；2、AB邀请C共同生活。<br/>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100584355313/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-as-a-dragon-now</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wounded Wings (中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).
  * A translation of [On Wounded Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217409) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa). 



威震天在高空中翱翔，掠过密布着石英杨树和黄铜榆树的丛林。视野所及之处，是他广阔的领地，任何企图侵入的飞龙都毫不例外地被他打败赶跑。他是高原的王者，全世界最强大的飞龙，至少他自己是这么认为的。  
他双翼有力地挥动，飞到天空更高处，经过一块空地时他停了下来。他发现下方池塘边有一丝红色闪光，像是有什么明亮的东西在反光，应该不是原本就在那里的。他盘旋下降，飞近入侵者，打算将这个家伙也赶走。  
他俯冲下去，最后落在空地的另一头，怒火中烧，脖颈处鳞片竖起，朝着小机型的飞龙大跨步走过去。  
小飞龙吓坏了，翅膀张开，将身体拱起来，想要使自己看起来大一点儿。但这丝毫没有恐吓到威震天，相反他闻到了某种气息，他了解这种味道，十分着迷，甚至有点机体发烫了。  
他绕着对方踱步，上下打量着他。威震天从未见过像他这样的飞龙，小小的，机体光滑，有漂亮的羽翼和红蓝色的鳞片，闪着明亮奇幻的光彩。“真可爱，”他咕哝着说。  
小飞龙站直身体，将翅膀收回体侧。“你是谁？你要做什么？”  
威震天走得更慢了，每绕一圈都靠得更近一点，“我是威震天，你闯入了我的领地，小飞龙。”威震天近得都能蹭到这个比他小很多的飞龙了。“你打算如何为自己辩解？”  
小飞龙睁大了光学镜，“对不起，我不知道这片区域是有领主的。昨天的暴风雨将我从我的家乡吹走，离得太远，我迷路了。我无意侵入你的领地。我只是——只是——翅膀受伤，飞不了了。”  
威震天的确注意到他的一边翅膀比另一边垂得低，没有紧收在体侧，而是无力地悬挂着。“可你还是做了，小家伙，不管你是不是故意的，你闯入了我的领地。也许这就是命运吧。”威震天一边说，一边轻轻啃咬小飞龙完好无损的那一侧机体。“和我一起回巢穴去，我认识一个可以帮你修复翅膀损伤的医生。”  
“你——你人真好，”小飞龙说。  
“你还没告诉我你的名字，”威震天低声问。  
“奥利安。”  
“那我们走吧，从这里去我的巢穴有很远的路，小家伙。”  
——  
他们走了很远才到达目的地，奥利安累得快趴下了，翅膀的伤也痛得厉害。森林里树木遮天蔽日，与他的家乡完全不同。那里几乎没有树，全是一望无际的沙地。他想念温暖的沙地，森林里阴冷潮湿，令他颤栗不安。  
大飞龙走在奥利安身边，对他的恐惧似乎毫无察觉。“啊，就快到了，小家伙，翻过那座山就是，你可以在那里休息，我去给你找吃的和医生。”  
“你真是太好了，”奥利安说，他松了口气，庆幸总算走到了巢穴。这里至少看起来很安全。威震天领着他穿过巢穴到达最里面，那里铺满了柔软的金属网布。他躺下来蜷起身，感觉就好像躺在机械蜘蛛吐出的丝网上那样舒服。  
“把这里当做自己家吧，”威震天看着小飞龙蜷成一团，对他说。  
“谢谢你，”奥利安小声说。“我不知道自己竟然这么累，谢谢你的款待。”  
“休息吧，我很快就回来，”威震天说着，不等奥利安回答就转身离开。  
——  
奥利安睡着了，直到威震天带回来一只绿紫色飞龙时，他还是昏沉沉的。“我叫钩子，威震天说你发生了意外？让我看看。”  
奥利安伸出翅膀让医生检查伤情，痛得小声呜咽。“关节扭伤了，”他一边说，一边把翅膀包扎起来，避免伤情加重。“你得休息，让它慢慢好起来，泡温泉也能帮助恢复。我还会给威震天一些药物，来帮你减轻疼痛。”  
奥利安哆嗦了一下，“谢谢你。”  
“五天后我会再来检查你恢复得怎么样，这些天你最好是好好休息。”  
“我会的，谢谢你，”奥利安说着，又团成一团很快沉沉睡去。  
——  
第二天，奥利安被食物的香味弄醒了。他油箱咕咕的叫，只好爬起来小心翼翼地走到洞穴的出口，发现威震天在等他，旁边还有一只数码麋鹿。新猎杀的麋鹿散发出能量液的味道，他扑过去一口咬住猎物，能量液涌出来，他立刻舔掉。这么丰盛的美食他并不习惯，在他的家乡，飞龙的食物通常是一些较小的猎物，比如电气鼠或者石油田鼠。不过他的油箱告诉他，这顿大餐非常美味。  
很快他的油箱就安静下来，他懒洋洋地任由威震天将沾在他体侧的能量液舔干净。这种感觉很好，而且使得他的底盘有一种奇怪的燥热感。“喜欢么，小家伙？下次想吃点别的么？机械鳟鱼或者其他的什么数码鱼怎么样？河里还有很大一条的涡轮鳟鱼要不要？”  
“我从没吃过那些。”  
“太好了，我猜你一定会喜欢的，”威震天一边说，一边继续帮他清理底盘，小飞龙低声哼哼，扭动着机体。  
“我会的，”奥利安说。“我一定会非常喜欢。你是位很好客的东道主。”  
“嗯...也许吧。我还想做得比东道主更加多，小家伙，”威震天说。“我希望你做我的伴侣。”  
“是吗？”奥利安问，他说不清自己是什么感觉。  
“是啊，”他轻笑着说。“我的确那样想。”  
“你并不了解我，”奥利安说。  
“可我就是很想要你，”威震天说。“非常想，小家伙。”  
奥利安局促地扭动了一下，想到这些他的机体更热了，“能不能让我考虑一下？你——你介意吗？”  
“不，完全不介意。不着急，小家伙，慢慢来，这段时间...我会证明给你看，我是一个好伴侣。”  
“我相信你会努力的，”奥利安最后说。

—END—


End file.
